Parasiticis Moderatorem
Parasiticis Moderatoerm, derisively called "headhumpers" in some informal instances and known as "parasitics" by Equitem, are omnivorous, parasitic creatures. Biology The Parasiticis Morderatorem are small creatures, roughly the size of a pumpkin. They are covered in smooth skin, which varies in color between subspecies, and crawl on four short legs. These legs provide enough jumping power to leap up to 3 meters (10 feet) in any direction. Their underbelly is almost completely covered by a large, lipless mouth, with a hidden "beak" used for feeding and for latching onto the skulls of victims. They are typically be born out of Gonarchs; therefore, some may evolve into Gonarchs, and never use a host. The Parasiticis Moderatorem comes in several subspecies: The Standard Parasiticis Moderatorem - This is the most common form. It turns its host into a Standard Necrotic. They have round, smooth, tan-colored bodies and four legs, two long clawed ones on the front and two thick, stubby ones in the back. Despite their small size, the Headcrab's back legs can support its entire body, allowing it to "tiptoe" across the ground and leap several feet into the air at its prey. Four "mouthparts" can be seen on their front that end in sharp fangs, possibly used to either hang onto a host or inject them with a sedative or some other chemical used in the zombification process. The Gonarch - A much larger, mature Parasiticis Moderatorem species which spawns the young of the species. Does not use hosts. Gonarchs boast thick exoskeletons, powerful legs and a large sack dangling from their underbelly. Their exoeskeleton's hardness is strong enough to easily withstand massive amounts of projectile and explosive damage. The large bag of flesh which hangs from the creature, commonly referred to as its "sack", is a reproductive housing. Another odd feature is their lack of any form of mouth. The Fast Parasiticis Moderatorem- This sub-species is much faster than Standard variant, and turns its host into a Fast Necrotic. The Fast Parasitic looks much slimmer and more agile than a normal parasitic, having thinner, spindly legs, smoother, lighter bodies and no visible mouthparts. Examined up close, one can see that most have wart-like bumps on their skin. The legs of a Fast parasitic also have elongated claws, which serve as weapons as well as a means to latch on to surfaces, where they then wait to attack unsuspecting prey. The Poison Parasiticis Moderatorem- A toxic sub-species, causing more damage to the host than the other breeds. The Poison Parasitic can be identified by its dark green-black skin, bristly hair an d red-and-white patterned legs. After possessing a host, it will turn it into a poison necrotic, which is much stronger and more powerful than the standard or fast Necrotic, and it is possible for other poison parasitics to latch on to be carried to another host, thus causing a chain of poison necrotics Zombification As their name suggests, the Parasiticis Moderatorem are a parasitic species. Upon sighting a suitable host, the parasite will leap for the victim's face and affix itself to the cranium, whereupon they will use their beak to break into the victim's skull. The Paraside then proceeds to take over its host's motor functions through biological hormone production and directly interfacing with the brain. The host will then undergo physical changes, induced through chemical means; although the mutations vary between subspecies, common changes include the elongation of hands and fingers, reduction or removal of skin and muscle tissue across much of the body, and the exposure of the organs inside the chest cavity. The host is kept alive throughout the entire process, helpless and unable to remove the parasite or resist its control. Depending on the energy of the parasite it apparently takes anywhere from several seconds to several minutes to turn a suitable human sized creature into necrotics. The host appears to retain partial consciousness once the parasite has taken control. Standard necrotics retain a certain ability to talk, always heard as violent cries for help, other necrotics simply moan or screech as if in agony. Each subspecies affects its host in its own unique way, producing a Zombie extremely distinct from the other types, in both appearance and behaviour. Usage as a weapon The Collective were quick to capitalise on the parasites capabilities, turning them into a horrible biological weapon. It takes a few minutes time for the parasite to take over their hosts, who are initially still in control; however, they both attack very swiftly and (should they succeed) latch onto the head very firmly, so that any attempt by a struggling victim to remove the parasite with their hands is largely futile and often lethal to the victim. Coupled with disorientation and the imminent loss of consciousness from suffocation, this ensures that most victims nonetheless succumb very quickly, explaining the exceptional effectiveness of the parasites use by the Collective. Necrotics do not appear to retain much of the hosts former intelligence and, like the parasitics, will blindly pursue their prey, oblivious to danger. Due to the necrotics horrifying appearance, the hosts distorted and mostly unintelligible cries for help and screams of agony, their usage as a bioweapon is more effective as a tool for demoralisation and to spread fear than it is for wiping out enemy positions, but that does not mean one should underestimate them. If enough parasitics are deployed, one might end up with a horde of the durable, strong and aggressive necrotics attacking their forces